Never Gonna Be Alone
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: Scarlett is the new Diva, Mike likes her, but she hates him. Well, at least she pretends like she does. Can Mike get her to stop acting and start loving? Or will he be chasing after her heart forever? The Miz/OC with a side of Melina/Morrison.


**So, I shouldn't be starting this, but I had a dream about Miz and can't get him out of my mind lol. So I'm writing this! Hopefully you guys like it! Review and let me know! Also, Scarlett will be played by Julie McNiven.**

**xx**

Scarlett Gibson walked into the arena for Raw. She had just been called up to the main roster after years of working the independent circuit, and then wrestling for Florida Championship Wrestling. WWE's developmental territory. She hated leaving the friends she made there, but she was ready to take the next step in her journey.

The red head made her way through the maze of halls looking for the Divas locker room. It was when she had gotten rather lost that a voice had come from behind her. "Scar?" The female said. Stopping, she turned around to the sound of the voice and grinned. "Mel!" She exclaimed. "It's been such a long time!" She added, embracing the Latina.

"Too long!" Melina replied. The two had known each other for a very long time, they had trained together when they were both getting started in the business. "I'm so glad you finally got your chance to shine!" She grinned, "You really deserve it!" Melina praised. "Come on, I'll show you to the locker room! You look a little lost." She giggled.

Scarlett chuckled as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure where I am." She said looping her arm through Melina's. "I'm so excited about tonight! I've never performed for a crowd this big!" She said.

"It's amazing! You'll love it!" Melina grinned. "Our tag match tonight, will be amazing!"

"Who is it against?" Scarlett asked. "I wasn't exactly told yet." She said as she walked in step next to her friend.

"Maryse and Alicia Fox." Melina replied, a slight frown on her face as Scarlett had a scowl on hers.

"Ugh. Alicia Fox?" She asked. "I've always hated her." She said. "She does not deserve that title!"

"I know!" Melina said as she came to a stop at the locker room marked 'Divas'. "Just ignore her, and everything will be fine. Her and Maryse are usually attached at the hip anyways, so she probably won't pay any attention to you."

"Good." She sighed. The two had trained together in FCW before Alicia was called up. Something that didn't sit well with Scarlett. Alicia had never quite grasped the concept of wrestling, yet she was called up first. She grinned as she walked into the locker room, she was so excited to be here.

"I know you've met most of the wrestlers, but anyone you're excited to meet?" Melina asked.

"Hmm." She thought. "I've never really given it a thought." She said sitting her bag on the bench. "I would like to see John again though! I haven't seen him in forever!" She said, talking about John Morrison, Melina's real life boyfriend.

"After the show, the three of us are going out! So we can all catch up!" Melina replied as she sat down. "Mike will probably go too, he and John are best friends."

"Mike? As in 'The Miz'?" Scarlett asked. She had never met him before, she thought he had a lot of charisma and could be an amazing Heavyweight champion some day, but she hated his cocky attitude. She liked confidence, but this guy was down right full of himself.

"Yeah." Melina nodded. "He's a pretty nice guy, you guys should get along great. He gets along with everyone."

"I don't know about that." She replied. "Not if he's anything like his on screen persona."

"He is, but it's toned down. He's a nice guy though." She smiled.

xx

"So.." Mike stated in the silence as he glanced over at John. "Is this chick hot?" He asked.

John chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I've never really looked at her that way. She's pretty, but she's always felt like more of a sister to me." He said glancing back over at his friend. "You know I've only ever had eyes for Mel."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean you can't think another chick is hot though." He shrugged.

Again John chuckled. "Well, when you fall in love with some 'chick' someday, you will understand." He said. "When you're in love, you only have eyes for that one person." John smiled, thinking fondly of Melina.

"Yeah, like that will happen." Mike replied, grinning. "Sorry man, but the 'Chick Magnet'." He pointed to himself. "Doesn't fall in love."

John shook his head at his friend being stubborn. "If you say so.."

"I do say so." Mike replied. "I'm gonna go get a bottle of water before I have my match. It's up first." Slinging his United States championship over his shoulder, and walked out the door. He walked down the hall of the arena, his confidence radiating off of him. He followed the signs on the wall that led to catering until he reached it.

He walked into the cafeteria like room and grabbed a bottle of water. That's when he noticed a gorgeous red head sitting alone sipping on a bottle of water. She looked like she was dressed to compete, new Diva perhaps? Only one way to find out.

Walking over to her, he plastered that famous smirk of his on his lips. "New here?" He asked, gaining her attention.

At the sound of his voice, she looked up at the man that spoke. "Yeah." She replied quickly. "I'm Scarlett."

"Mike." He replied, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. Only he didn't shake it, he pulled it to his lips and placed a light kiss on it. She wanted to roll her eyes at his 'sweet' gesture, but didn't. "Nice to meet you too." She finally said.

Mike could tell she wasn't exactly interested, but he wasn't giving up that easy. He had never met a woman who didn't fall at his feet wanting a date. He sure as hell wouldn't find one now. "Can I sit?" He asked, nodding toward the empty chair across from her.

"I don't know. Can you?" She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

He sighed in annoyance. "_May_ I sit?" He asked again.

"Go ahead." She replied taking a sip of her water.

"So." He started, placing his title on the table before sitting in the chair. "You're the new Diva, huh?"

"Wow, you're a smart one." She replied sarcastically. She sighed apologetically when he frowned. "Yeah." She nodded. "I'm the new Diva."

"Have a match tonight?" He asked, nodding toward her appearance. She was dressed in black stretchy pants, and a bright red top that was one shouldered. It had 'Scarlett' written across the front in cursive script.

"Yeah, Melina and I against Maryse and Alicia Fox." She said Alicia's name with disgust.

Mike noticed how she said Alicia's name. He didn't much care for her, it's not that she wasn't a nice person, she just wasn't a good wrestler, and she didn't deserve that title she carried around so proudly. "So you're the one that will be going out with us tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I would have said no, but I haven't seen Mel and John in so long!" She laughed lightly.

Mike took notice of her laugh, it was cute, something he wouldn't mind hearing often. "Well, I'm glad you said yes, I look forward to getting to know you more." He smiled, this time sincerely. Looking at the clock on the wall, he frowned. "Well beautiful, I hate to go, but my match is up next." Standing up, he picked up his title and slung it over his shoulder. "Catch you later, Red." He said in reference to her red hair.

She gave a slight nod to him as he walked off. He seemed like a nice guy, didn't exactly mean he was though. She would have plenty of time to get to know him though and decide if he was a nice guy or not.

"Hey," Melina said walking up to Scarlett. "Our match is the next one up, so we should go get in position." She smiled.

"Great!" Scarlett grinned, excited for her first televised match. Standing up, she looped arms with Melina and they headed for the curtain. "I met 'The Miz'."

"Was he as bad as you thought?" Melina asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He was OK, a little full of himself."

"He's like that at first, but he gets sweeter when you get to know him." Melina replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Scarlett said shrugging as she sat down on a crate.

It wasn't long after they sat down that 'I Came To Play' could be heard throughout the arena, signifying Mike had won and retained his championship. Soon after, he came through the curtain, his body covered in sweat, his belt slung over his shoulder. Scarlett of course caught his eye. He locked eyes with her, that smirk on his face again. "Match up next, Red?" He asked.

She nodded lightly, breaking eye contact with him and looking over at Melina, who was in conversation with someone.

"Nervous?" He asked, seeing an unreadable expression on her face.

"No, it's not that, I just.. I don't get along with Alicia." She replied truthfully.

"Ah." He nodded. He leaned in closer to her, before whispering in her ear, "Throw a few stiff shot's then, and an extra one for me too." He grinned as he pulled back. "I don't much care for her, she doesn't deserve that belt she carrys." He spoke when he saw the odd look on her face.

"I'll see what I can do." She chuckled.

"Well beautiful, I should go take a shower and get ready." He said, noticing he was still standing there, covered in sweat. "I'll see you later on." He smirked before turning on his heel and walking off.

"Hey." Melina said, garnering Scarlett's attention. "You ready?"

"Of course." Scarlett smiled as she hopped of the crate she had been sitting on.

Moments later, Melina's techno music played through out the arena and the pair made their way to the ring as the crowd stood on their feet and cheered. Melina did her patented splits entrance as she got into the ring. The fans weren't quite sure who the redhead was but they knew they'd find out when Melina grabbed a microphone.

"I'm so sick and tired of seeing two talentless Divas, and by talentless, I mean Maryse and Alicia Fox, parade around like they're the best thing to happen to this company!" Melina spoke. "So, I decided to bring in my friend, she is one of the best female wrestlers in the world!" Scarlett blushed lightly at the praise. "To help me beat up these two 'Diva's' and bring the women's division back into the spotlight, like it deserves!" The Latina spoke with a fiery passion. "This," She said turning her attention to her friend. "Is my best friend, and the person who's gonna help me bring back the women's division, her name is Scarlett!"

Melina grinned and handed the microphone over to the red head. She was nervous at first, but soon got over it and placed the microphone to her lips. "Thanks Mel!" She said first. "I've sat at home watching these two parade around for way too long! So now, I'm here to help my friend bring back the most coveted women's division in the world, by getting rid of these two and any other talentless women who think they have what it takes to be here!" Even though she was supposed to be a face, she did sound cocky, as well as Melina, but no one cared for Maryse and Alicia, so the fans didn't mind they're attitudes.

Alicia Fox's hip hop sounding music played as the Diva's champion and the French Canadian beauty made their way to the ring. Alicia held up her belt proudly for the fans, who booed. Turning around to face Melina and Scarlett, she taunted them, waving the belt around like she deserved it. Scarlett rolled her eyes, knowing Alicia was was enjoying this. "I'll start." Melina said as Scarlett stepped between the two bottom ropes and stood on the apron.

Melina and Maryse squared off in the ring before locking up in a collar and elbow tie-up. Maryse got the upper hand first by kicking Melina in the knee. Melina grabbed her knee as she stumbled backwards. The French-Canadian grabbed the Latina by her hair before giving her a snap mare to the ground. She placed a few kicks to her mid-section before moving to the ropes and flipping her hair back, then posing for the crowd. This however, gave Melina the chance to get grounded again.

As soon as the blond turned around, Melina kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed Maryse by the hair and placed her between the ropes. Jumping up, she wrapped her legs around the others mid-section and her arms around her neck as she pulled back. The referee gave Melina a five count to let go. Melina used this to her advantage and didn't break until the count of four.

"I'm off!" Melina yelled and held out her hands as the referee scolded her.

She grabbed Maryse and wrenched her arm around and dragged her to the corner in which Scarlett stood. Scarlett stretched out her hand as Melina slapped her open palm. The referee called 'tag' signifying that it was legal. Scarlett climbed up the turnbuckle, and jumped off, giving Maryse a double sledge to her already wrenched arm.

Maryse fell to the ground holding her arm, but was quickly pulled right back up. Scarlett wrapped her arm around Maryse's neck, and Maryse's around her own. Pulling her backwards and flipping her over, she executed a perfect snap suplex. She went for a pin but the blond kicked out at two. The red head picked Maryse back up and Irish Whipped her into the ropes, Maryse bounced off them and came back at Scarlett, both women clotheslining each other.

They both fell to the mat in a heap as the referee began his ten count. Both women started to move to their respective corners, their tag partners arms outstretched, ready and waiting for the tag. Alicia made the tag first. Running in the ring, she grabbed Scarlett's leg and pulled her back to the center before attempting a cover. Scarlett wasn't going to lose that easy though.

She got her shoulder up and pushed the Diva's champion off her. Standing up, she was hit with a stiff forearm shot to the face. Scarlett quickly returned it though. The two women continued to throw stiff shots for a few moments, but Alicia got the upper hand by a well placed kick to the mid section. She went for her finishing move, that devastating axe kick, but Scarlett moved out of the way at the last second.

Alicia fell to the mat, holding her leg, that was a move she could pull something while doing, and she may have just done that. Scarlett went for a quick cover, but Alicia's blond team mate interrupted the count. Aggravated, Melina got into the ring and charged at Maryse, clotheslining the both of them right out of the ring.

Scarlett turned her attention back to her adversary, who was now on one knee. Running up to her, Scarlett kicked her with a step-up enzuguiri to the side of her head. Alicia fell back onto the mat, her head in pain. Scarlett laid over her torso, making sure she hooked her leg as the referee counted to three. Melina's music played throughout the arena as Justin Roberts announced them the winners.

At the sound of the bell, Melina stopped pummeling Maryse and slid back into the ring. She hugged her red headed friend before raising their arms in victory. The crowd cheered, they liked this new Diva, and she could definitely wrestle. She could wrestle a hell of a lot better than Alicia, that was for sure. Perhaps they were seeing the next Diva's champion? She did pin the champion after all.

Scarlett and Melina grinned at the crowd, proud of their win, and proud that the fans seemed to like the new Diva. "That was so amazing!" Scarlett grinned once they got backstage.

"I know!" Melina grinned as well. "I'm so glad I finally have my tag team partner here with me!"

"Great job!" Maryse said coming up behind the two. "I look forward to working more with you!" She smiled sincerely, her French accent thick.

"Thanks." Scarlett replied as Alicia Fox pushed passed her. Maryse was on her best friends heels, wondering why her friend was being rude to the new girl.

"Let's go get ready!" Melina grinned, trying to get her friend's mind off the Diva's Champion. Scarlett smiled softly as she looped arms with her friend as they headed back to the locker room.

xx

Mike had just buttoned up the dark purple shirt he was going to wear out that night as his best friend walked in. "Hey." Mike said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey." John replied. "Melina said they'd be ready as soon as Raw is over. You almost done pampering yourself?" John joked.

Mike chuckled. "Almost." Placing some gel in his hand, he ran his hands through his hair, spiking it. "Perfect." He mumbled to himself when he was done. "So," He started as he wrapped his black tie around his neck. "I met that girl, Scarlett, is her name?" John nodded. "She's pretty hot." He smirked.

John rolled his eyes. "Look man, I know how you are with women. And I know once you set your sights on one, you're not gonna give up, but please don't go after her. OK?"

"I didn't say I was." He shrugged in response. "Besides, why do you care?"

"As I said before, she's like a little sister to me, and she's Mel's best friend. We don't want to see her hurt." John replied.

"Hey!" Mike said in defense. "I've never hurt or broken any ones heart, they all knew it was a no strings attached thing when they signed up." After he finished tying his tie, he pulled his black vest on, and buttoned it. "I won't do anything, alright?" He sighed.

"Alright, thank you." John replied. "I'm sure there are many girls at the bar who would be glad to take you up on your offer though. There always is."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I know." He smirked. "I'm gonna take my stuff back to the hotel, call me when you guys are ready and I'll meet you at the club." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the locker room. John nodded and waved a dismissive hand.

xx

"JoMo!" Scarlett exclaimed as she saw John approaching her and Melina.

John chuckled as he hugger her. "Great to see you too, Scar." He smiled. "It's been too long!"

"I know!" Scarlett replied as she hugged him. "How have you been?" She asked, releasing her grip.

"I've been great!" He said as he kissed his girlfriends lips. "What about you?"

"I'm great now! Finally getting to do what I love for the WWE!" She grinned.

"I'm happy for you! And I'm glad the three of us are together again!" He said, "It'll be just like the old days!"

"I'm so happy!" Melina squealed, Scarlett joining her.

"You guys ready to go?" John asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yep." They both nodded in unison.

John laughed again as he grabbed onto his girlfriends hand, Scarlett then looping her arm through Melina's.

The music in the club was loud, the bass was pumping, Scarlett could literally feel the club vibrating with each beat of the music. "There's Mike." John said seeing his friend in a corner booth.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Scarlett yelled over the music. She made her way to the bar as John and Melina walked over to Mike.

"Thought you weren't gonna make it." Mike laughed as the duo approached him.

John responded, but Mike didn't hear a word he said. His eyes were on a certain red head at the bar. "I'm gonna get a drink.." He trailed off as he got up and made his way over to Scarlett. She looked great, she had on black skinny jeans that were tucked into high heeled leather boots, and a dark purple top, that coincidentally was the same color of his shirt. The top was sleeveless, with an asymmetrical hem at the bottom, and a tiny pocket on the left breast.

"Can I get a beer?" Scarlett asked once the bartender made his way over to her.

"Make that two!" Mike said from next to her as he held up two fingers. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." She replied not even glancing his way.

"You look great tonight." He said, keeping his eyes on her face, even though she wasn't looking at him. He knew John told him not to try anything, but there was no harm in complimenting her, right?

"Thanks." She replied flatly, still not looking at him.

He sighed, he wanted her to look at him, he wanted to see her green eyes once more. "I saw your match."

"OK?" She replied in a questioning tone.

"It was really good." He smiled when she finally looked at him.

"Thank you." She replied softly, briefly locking her eyes with his. She turned back away as she heard a voice from her other side.

"Hey baby, any chance I can..." He was cut off as Mike put his arm around her shoulders.

"She's here with me." He smirked.

Scarlett rolled her eyes before removing Mikes arm from her shoulders. "I'm not here with you, and I'm not leaving with you." She said, looking between the two men vying for her attention. "Thanks." She nodded to the bar tender as he placed the bottle of beer in front of her, before walking to the table in which John and Melina occupied.

Mike followed behind her, dumbfounded that she didn't appreciate him 'saving' her from that guy. "He was leering at you."

"I don't care." She said as she sat down.

"Don't care about what?" Melina asked.

"It's nothing." Scarlett replied as she took a sip from the bottle.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked as Mike sat down in the booth next to Scarlett.

"Nothing." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, a slight pout on his lips. He looked like a child who didn't get a piece of candy he wanted.

"OK." John chuckled as he turned his attention back to to the Latina he had his arm around.

"See any cute guys you wanna dance with?" Melina asked as she was cuddled up to Johns side.

"Not really." Scarlett replied, looking around quickly.

_'I'm cute.'_ Mike thought to himself. He rolled his eyes before quickly getting up and making his way over to a brunette that had just walked in.

Scarlett didn't pay much attention until John and Melina got up to go dance. It was then that she noticed Mike was dancing rather closely to the brunette, but he didn't look too happy. Moments later he parted ways with her and made his way back to the table.

"Dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand to Scarlett.

Scarlett gave a half smile, but didn't take his hand. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Come on, I won't bite. Unless you want me too." He smirked.

She let a small giggle escape from her lips before shaking her head. "I'm a horrible dancer."

"So what?" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look, I'll make a deal with you." When he saw the slight interested look on her face, he continued. "Dance with me, and... I'll owe you a favor. Anyplace, anytime." OK so it wasn't much, but he really wanted her to dance with him. Why? He wasn't sure.

She let out a sigh before nodding. "Alright. How bad can one dance be?"

"Hey! Dancing with me is great!" He replied as she took his hand. He pulled her up to him before leading her out to the middle of the floor.

"Great." She muttered as 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback began to play. It wasn't that she didn't like the band, it was just a slow song, and she didn't want to dance that closely to Mike.

He pulled her to him, a decent amount of space between their bodies as he placed his hand on her hip. She placed one hand on his shoulder and clasped the other with his free hand.

"See, not so bad." He said as they swayed back and forth softly.

"I guess." She sighed, still keeping the space between them.

He sighed to himself, why didn't she like him? Why did he care for that matter? He was sure he'd get over it though as soon as he found someone else to take her place. "You really do look nice tonight." He said, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks." She smiled. A smile that Mike though was irresistible. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "At least someone thinks so."

"No problem." She replied nonchalantly.

"So.. Are you gonna be traveling with John and Melina?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Who do you travel with?"

"John and Melina." He replied. "Ever since John came over to Raw, we've traveled together."

"Oh." She replied, not so sure she wanted to spend all of her free time in a car with him. He was actually a nice guy, and he was cute too, she could see her self becoming very close to Mike, possibly even falling for him. That was the problem. She didn't want to fall for him, or anyone else for that matter.

"You don't sound happy?" He noticed.

"You had a really great match tonight." She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Thanks." He said, noticing her change of subject. Did she really dislike him that much?

They continued talking throughout the rest of their dance. By the time the song had ended, their bodies were pressed together, the space between them no longer there. Mike's arms were now wrapped tightly around her waist, and hers around his neck.

"Well, beautiful." Mike spoke, releasing her from his grip. "Thank you for the dance."

"You're welcome." She replied, not realizing he had let go of her. It took her a moment to figure out she still had her arms wrapped around him. "Sorry." She spoke, removing her arms from around his neck and walking back to the table.

"No problem." He replied, his voice just above a whisper, one she couldn't hear.

xx

**So that's it for the first chapter! It was rather long! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please please please review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks of this! So please review! I'll update when I get some!**


End file.
